Not in the Slightest
by archnemesisnae
Summary: HM:IoH. It might be a bad idea to drink himself dizzy at the local bar whilst ruefully day-dreaming about his past. It might be a bad idea to walk the local farmer home after buying her a few too many drinks. But does Trent really regret it? txc. lemony.


Hi. Archnemesisnae here. I've had this story in the works for a while. It's sad…but also hot. I make no apologies for the pairing.

If you're only interested in the hot stuff, then scroll half-way down. Hope you enjoy.

Harvest Moon is owned my Marvelous, and published by Natsume inc. in America.

---

Doctor Trent's fingers traced a circle on the cool granite countertop of the bar as he waited for his drink. The bartender eyed him curiously as he filled up a small glass with ice. That was to be expected. Who would ever expect the town's temporary doctor to be ordering a drink at a bar? If anyone at Mineral Town found out, he would definitely be in for it, but he didn't particularly care. He also thought it wouldn't be as awkward if he came, ordered something light, and left after one drink, but no. When he stepped in, he ordered straight liquor, and told the tender to make it a double. His intentions were obvious.

"Here 'y are," muttered the older man from across the counter. He slid the drink over to Trent, who smiled darkly and thanked him. It didn't take long for Trent to wave over another. This time when the tender slid him one he found he could not force himself to smile this time, but said thank you again anyway.

As he took a slow sip of his drink, his mind wandered to Mineral Town, where his wife had probably tucked in his two beautiful children, and was getting ready for bed herself. It was enough to make his skin crawl, and take a larger gulp.

He was not in love with his wife, you see. God knows how many men or women really are in love with their spouses, but in his case it was a very one-sided relationship. It had been, at least. Elli had been infatuated with him the moment he moved to the abandoned clinic in Mineral Town about 9 years ago. Now is his mid-thirties, Trent cringed when he thought about how pathetic the past 9 years had really been. He was the keeper of now a very important clinic in a small town. His research on herbs had finally become something more and his medicines were now being distributed to people as a natural alternative to other medications. He had been married to his nurse and they had become this "perfect couple." They even had two kids. All of his achievements were goals that he had made for himself as a doctor, as a son to another doctor, and as a man. It seemed as if he had met all of his goals, and yet why did he feel so empty?

Another man entered the bar while whistling, and immediately the bar reeked of fish and the outdoors. The happy go lucky man took one look at the doctor, and his eyes widened and he stopped whistling. He sat at the other end of the bar from him and ordered some type of mixed drink. Trent downed the last of his own, and then waved on another once the bartender had finished making Denny's. The tender made yet another ("Sure 'y want another double? All right then…") and slid it over to Trent. He had begun speaking with Denny, but Trent blocked them out.

Trent unbuttoned the first button on his white collared shirt and sighed as it eased the tension. He knew Elli would fuss at him for wearing a wrinkled shirt. Since he was visiting Sunny Island without Elli, he felt a certain freedom. He wasn't exactly happy to be without her, but it was definitely better than being with her. She was too much to bear. It was suffocating just being at the dinner table with her while she spoke with their children about such mundane things.

She would ask him,

"How was your day, dear?"

_Goddess, El, what do you think? You were about 20 feet away from me all day_.

He supposed her transaction of Doctor to Dear made it easier after they were married, but they were the same to Trent.

"Just fine, thank you." Would be his answer, and then she would begin asking the children how they were doing in school.

Absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't even hear the door to the bar open, but couldn't mistake the voice of the angel he heard.

"Hey, guys! It was really hot today, huh?" Trent's eyes widened, as he turned to see his blonde friend Claire in the doorway looking right at him, shyly.

He blinked again to see his friend Jill and her bouncy ponytail begin to close the door.

He finally shook his head and closed his eyes, only to open them again to see the local farmer of the island. Chelsea was her name, and Trent had managed to avoid her for the most part. Female farmers seemed to be the bane of his existence, so when she sat at the lone table right behind him, he panicked.

"Lanna is going to be upset with you if you stay out too late and drink, Denny!" she teased the fisherman from the other end of the small bar. He quickly finished his drink and nodded.

"You do have a point. I'll see ya first thing tomorrow; the docks, right?" he said giving her a wink, and salute while skipping out of the door. Chelsea then ordered "something fizzy and sweet," and the bartender brought it out to her table. Trent finished his third drink then waved another. He figured that it would have taken him couple drinks to get the feeling that he was shooting for, but now that Chelsea was in the room, he would need to drown himself. He glanced over his shoulder and she looked right at him with her innocent blue eyes. She grinned and looked back at her drink. She was just like Claire. She was just like Jill. It made him incredibly nervous.

Another drink came to him like magic, and he began to think of things he wished he could forget.

Claire had come to Mineral Town the same year that Trent had. She was blond haired, had blue eyes, and looked nearly like a model. He didn't immediately fall head over heels for her. It took about a year for him to realize how in love with her he really was. He was stoic and cold until he met her. She was always optimistic about his work, and helped whenever she could. She visited the clinic at least once a day, and each day they became closer. She became his inspiration. Unfortunately, the closer she got to the Doctor, the closer she got to Elli.

Trent's lips touched his glass of gin and he faltered. Chelsea had begun to hum something, making him relax a bit.

He hadn't been looking for love, and neither had she, but they found it together. It added a little hop to his step, and made Claire extra giggly around people. It didn't last but a week or two, though. When she finally realized how her nurse friend felt, she would always try to push Elli on to himself. Her aqua eyes always looked pained. The day Trent waved the blue feather in front of her face, she left. He never saw her again.

That was all within his first year at Mineral Town. He had come to curse the place, the people, and resent the woman behind his reception desk so very much. Another year went by, and it was miserable. Rejection kept silent was hard on his soul, until he heard about a clinic in a quant village that needed help. Forget Me Not Valley was beautiful, and he visited it every Wednesday. Elli came along, and he had begun to not resent her so much.

This was where he met Jill. She was an adorable brunette, with the most intriguing violet eyes that made her very easy to read. He fell for her immediately because of her loving nature, and she loved him back. That was her ultimate demise, though. Jill spent time with Trent every Wednesday, and he had even snuck out of his inn room to spend nights making love to her. It was incredible. She was perfect, loving, and nurturing; everything he could want. He had even uncovered the old blue feather in his office and had decided that it was nearly time. Elli had no knowledge of their relationship. Neither did _he_. Trent began to grit his teeth while thinking about what happened next.

One Wednesday, Jill didn't show up. He found it odd, but he didn't go to her farm. The next Wednesday, she didn't show up again. He happened to catch her slowly walking on the beach that night. He questioned her, and she confirmed that she had been ignoring him. She also told him that she had been married. To this day when he thought about it, Trent's heart would begin beating madly. It caused him to slam his empty glass down on the counter, and ask for another as he rolled his sleeves up.

He asked how that could happen, and she explained that she had to marry the phantom thief. He promised to never steal from the villagers again if she would take his hand, and how could she object? When the villagers found out whom she had married, they all gave her the cold shoulder. She had selflessly done it all for them, and they had no idea. The look in her eyes was identical to Claire's, dark and full of sadness.

He heard the chair behind him scratch across the wood floor, and the red head got up to sit down right next to him on a barstool. He had been breathing heavily and she looked at him with concern.

"Doctor, are you feeling all right?" she asked him.

Of course he wasn't, but he lied to her anyway. She sighed with relief.

"Oh, what are you drinking? It smells nice!" she said, changing the subject,

"Order me one."

Trent raised one eyebrow, and asked the bartender for a gin and cran. He figured the straight taste of something harder might not tickle her taste buds. She gulped it down easily, and did the same to the second, and then the third, and even the fourth. She chatted about the same sorts of things that Claire or Jill would go on about: chickens running amuck, stubborn cows, wilting crops, the local festivals, and other such things. Her cheeks became rosey, and she smiled up at the Doctor.

"I really REALLY should be going," she paused. With sparkles in her eyes, she asked, "buy me one more?"

Trent was happy to oblige, and ordered her another. She gulped it down, and giggled even more. He stepped down off of the barstool, and the room immediately spun around. He gripped the countertop, and offered his hand to help Chelsea down. She took it gently, and easily slid off of her stool. They continued to walk hand in hand as he opened to door, and ushered her outside.

The warm summer air blew through her hair and she contentedly sighed. Her terrible alcohol tolerance was evident after only having 5 drinks. Trent asked if she needed help getting home, and she bobbed her head up and down.

"Yeah, I might need…some help…hehe," she giggled a little more again. As they were walking she tripped and fell into his shirt. This sent her into an amazing fit of apologies and giggles. When she calmed down, she pressed her face into his shirt.

"You smell so nice, Doctor Trent," she commented. She tilted her face up to his, and smiled warmly. Seductively. He could smell the stench of alcohol between them, but his head begun spinning from excitement. Sirens went off in his mind as he lowered his face to hers and kissed her lightly. When he broke away her eyes fluttered open, and she had a satisfied smile across her face.

"Help me back to my house?" she said, flashing her white teeth into a wolfish grin.

Well, as wolfish as little red riding hood herself could.

"Of course," he said down to her. He helped her along as they stumbled through the darkness to her quaint house. Her random fits of laughter made a genuine smile cross his face. That was something he hadn't felt in a long time. All feelings of nervousness were out the window. Nothing was incomprehensible or inconceivable at this point in the game. She fumbled with the handle to her thick wooden door, and unleashed a huge sputter of laughter. Trent took her shoulder and slammed her up against the door. He kissed her yet again, this time it was more heated. Something just seemed to spark between the two of them. She finally found the doorknob and she ran inside.

"Give me a minute," she called to him while running to her dresser, pulling out something black, then running to her bathroom. He closed the door to her house and felt overwhelmed with peace. It just felt right to be there. Adultery wouldn't be something new brought to his marriage, he thought bitterly. The only reason he knew this was because of his youngest son.

His youngest boy looked identical to the womanizing farmer that took Claire's place at the Mineral Town Farm. The very moment Jack moved in, all of the girls of Mineral Town became infatuated with him. Elli would go and bring him fresh bread or soup just to "help him out." She stayed behind a few times on Wednesdays because she "wasn't feeling well," or she "had paperwork to do." When she became pregnant with their second child…he just knew. He couldn't blame her, either. With the amount of attention that Trent gave to her, it was no surprise that she would be won over by some flirtatious man's advances. The real question was: Did he really ever care? Did it ever hurt him in the same ways that Claire or Jill hurt him?

Chelsea immerged from the bathroom in a black lacey push-up bra and black panties, and Trent knew the answer.

Not in the slightest.

The lights went off with a click of a switch.

He didn't expect her tenacity as she leapt at him. He managed to catch her, but the force pushed him onto her springy mattress with a loud squeak. She attacked his neck first with generous wet kisses. He smirked and gripped her small hips for encouragement. Her reddish-brown hair was splayed everywhere since it had been released from her normal red bandana. As she continued to kiss at his neck, he moved his left hand to play with a few silky strands; He thought that he might want to savor this, but his tight grip on her side, and her insistent kisses told a different story. She finally brought her lips up to kiss him, and he happily accepted more. As his tongue explored hers, he tasted a hint of cinnamon. Perhaps from her gum that she was chewing earlier that evening? Or maybe this was the way she always tasted? Interesting. He inched himself up onto his elbows as they continued their lip-locked battle for dominance. Chelsea was quickly running out of breath due to her soft giggles of excitement, and Trent grinned in the kiss, knowing she would break away soon.

She did indeed have to gasp for a breath, and he was on top of her in a second.

His knowledge of the human body was not just for some plaque on his office wall, nor checking out a couple boring patients a year. His hands found her softest and weakest spots without even traveling to her lingerie. He instead played along the inside of her thighs, just under her elbow where her skin was incredibly soft, and along her belly. She cooed and gasped as he teased her ever so slightly. His index finger played along the rim of her bra, and the slightest bit of pressure caused her to arch her back, which was exactly how he planned it. His free hand deftly moved underneath her back and unhooked her garment in one quick snap. With that same index finger which had been devilishly playing with her, he wrapped around the middle of her bra and, like a hook, removed the black lacey garment in a flash. He buried his face in her warm chest and she shrieked with glee. Trent's slightly unshaven face scratched against her exposed skin, and she giggled.

"You're tickley," she said cutely. Her mind was still obviously swimming with alcohol. Her light giggles turned into purrs of satisfaction as he began kissing her chest. One of his hands made its way between her thighs, and touched her ever so lightly. She made a high-pitched squeak, and he took that as an affirmative reaction. He picked his head up to look at her eyes. They were shut tightly, laced with adrenaline and frustration. He withdrew his fingers from between her legs, and she had to scoot her bottom closer to where his hand had retreated. After about 3 times she finally opened her eyes, lifted her head from her pillow, and whined.

"Please, please," she said with her chest rising up and down as she drew in breath faster than the Gourmet after walking 5 flights of stairs.

"Please what?" he said playfully. Chelsea threw her head back into the pillow with utmost sexual frustration and raised her voice.

"Pleeeeeeease!"

"Please what?" he said pleasantly, and nipped at her chest. She gasped, and yelled.

"Please, Trent! Please! I need more!" He took this opportunity to sit up and unbutton his shirt all the way. Chelsea sat up on her knees, and impatiently began to shower a flurry of kisses on the back of his neck once he removed his shirt. He stood up and shakily undid the buckle to his belt, the button to his pants, and lastly the zipper. This process took his a bit longer than he planned because of Chelsea and her distractions. His black slacks dropped to the floor, and he turned to face her. The moon's glow hovered right outside one of her open windows showing Trent the faintest outline of her body. He took her face into his hands and collided with her lips. He could feel her smile and suck on his bottom lip. Chelsea's back landed on the bed with a small bounce and she wrapped her small arms around him. She pulled her legs up to his waist above hers and curled her toes around the elastic of his boxers and pulled them down carefully as they continued to kiss. When she managed to finally get them off of his waist, he simply shook the rest of it off. She wrapped her legs around him again, but he stopped their kiss abruptly.

"Are you sure?" he whispered in her ear. She made a whining sound and moved her panties to the side while keeping one of her arms around him.

"Pleaseeee…" was all she managed to get out.

_So polite_, Trent mused over her invitation, and immediately thrust into her. She exhaled her large gasp of breath happily, and threw her head back with a smile on her face. As he continued, he lavished her with passionate kisses and words of encouragement, which caused her to arch her back more and more and become all the more loud with her moaning, and short squeaks of excitement. She giggled before her first climax, and bit her lip as she let herself go completely mad with pleasure.

He felt her climax twice, each time she gripped onto him tighter and tighter. On her third, she raked his back, and grinded her hips against his so insistently that he found himself overcome by her complete release. He finally finished and collapsed on top of her. She planted several congratulatory kisses on his cheek, and pulled her green quilt to cover their bodies before they both drifted into a sound sleep.

----

When Trent got back to Mineral Town at the beginning of autumn, all of the trees around the quiet village were missing most of their leaves, or were a beautiful burgundy color. He greeted his two children happily, and gave his wife a chaste kiss as he made his way back to his office. He was welcomed with mounds and mounds of paperwork, and began to get to work immediately. Elli quietly knocked on the side of the doorframe to make her presence known, and she put on one of her ever-present plastic smiles. She was holding a large wicker basket that was perhaps used for-

"Shall I get started on all of your laundry then?" she said. He said yes, and thanked her.

Elli stooped over to undo the latch on his suitcase. She opened it as he began to scrawl a report using a scratchy pencil. He rolled up his sleeves, and took his arms out from his suspenders while he continued to focus most of his mind on his work. Elli kneeled on the floor putting all of his white shirts into her laundry basket, but stopped at one. She bit her lip, and looked up at him with her large puppy-dog eyes. It took him a moment to finally acknowledge her.

"This stain…on your white shirt," she said holding up the collar to a dirty shirt from his suitcase. A small smear of a light rosey coloured lip-gloss was artfully splotched onto the white shirt. He didn't flinch; she received no emotion from him as she pointed it out. She waited a moment for him to falter, yet when she didn't get what she wanted, she averted her eyes and smiled.

"It's going to be hard for me to get it out."

"Yes. Yes it probably will."

---

END

---

---

I like comments, even the negative ones. Critiques are really cool, too. I like to edit my stuff based on that, so please feel free to pick away.


End file.
